Rick and Morty: Adventures in Equestria
by BluBrryPie128
Summary: The first fanfiction I will ever publish online. I'll keep pumping these out until I finish this story, then I'll move on and do something else. There will be small references to popular fanfictions. See if you can spot them. Rick and Morty decide to put random coordinates into the portal gun, and end up in Equestria.


-Chapter One-

It was another normal day in Ponyville. Nothing out of the ordinary this day. The skies were blue, speckled with clouds here and there, and the sun was at it's highest. Twilight Sparkle was at the park, reading a book on her favorite bench. It was quiet. Maybe a little too quiet, she thought. Then, as if the world around her could read her thoughts, Pinkie Pie burst out of the bushes behind Twilight and said, "Hiya, Twilight! Mind if I _fuck_ you?". Twilight's eyes widened upon hearing her friend speak such a profane word, but before she could say anything, Pinkie picked her up and hugged her tightly, then set her down immediately after.

Twilight raised a brow and before she could speak, Pinkie shushed her as she put her hoof on Twilight's mouth. Twilight, in a fit of mild frustration, pushed Pinkie's hoof off her mouth and said, "Pinkie, what in Equestria do you think you're saying? Where did you even learn that word?". Pinkie only smiled at her and leaned forward and whispered, "I can't tell you. It's a _seeecreeeet_ " into Twilight's ear.

Suddenly, as if the writer had run out of filler, Rainbowdash crashed into her friends. "Twilight! Twilight!" Rainbowdash yelled, "There are a couple of _creatures_ at Sugar Cube Corner! They're freaking everypony out! You have to come see!" she continued. " _What?!_ "Pinkie interrupted, "I thought I told them to stay hidden!". Pinkie jerked back, realizing what she just exposed, and said, "Well, fuck..."

"What's _really_ going on, Pinkie?" Twilight asked. Pinkie looked a bit twitchy, then said, "Ohhh... it's just that... well... a green portal showed up infront of the counter, and then a couple of weird fellows came out of it. They were like, _nothing I've ever seen before_ And being the kind and friendly pony that I am, I gave them some cupcakes and hospitality! Then I asked them _who_ and _what_ they were, and the taller one said 'thanks for the cupcakes, but that's none of your fucking business' and then, * **INHALES** * I asked them what 'fuck' means, and the shorter one told me it means anything I want it to. So, I told them to stay put and stay hidden, since _everypony_ would freak out if they were seen. Then, I went to find you, Twilight, but I forgot what I was about to tell you, and so I just decided to give you a fuck, and what I mean by that, is a hug! Then, you asked me where I learned the word, so I-" "I already know that part!" Twilight interrupted. "Pinkie said _fuck_?" Dash added.

"We'll worry about that on the way. Let's head over to Sugar Cube Corner" Twilight said, as she and her friends headed to Sugar Cube Corner.

"I gotta say, M*uurp*orty. This is the *urrp* _best_ adventure you've chosen by far." Rick said, sarcastically. Morty continued to eat the cupcake given by the small, pink horse earlier, and after swallowing the food in his mouth, he said, "W-well, Rick, I did t-tell you we were just go-going to put down random coordinates for a random universe and just roll with it, r-right?" "Well, look where that got us." Rick replied "A universe where ho*urrrp*rses have developed the cognitive capacity for complex communication and *urp* god knows what's in these cupcakes, Morty."

Morty frowned and said, "Ah geez, Rick. You're right, b-but doesn't that strike you as a-a-a man of s-science? Don't you want to know how-how they, you know, came to be?" Rick gave a weird glance at his grandson and said, "Morty, I've seen talking testicles with human bodies for genitals.". "Rick, my point is, we have to commit to this." Morty added. "Well Morty, I'd *urrp* rather be here than be at home. It's Jerry's turn to cook, and *uurp* he's been making Krutabulon food for we*uurp*eks." Rick complained. "M-maybe you're just pissed that mom and dad are back together." Morty asked with a smug look on his face.

They were interrupted when the pink horse and a couple of other small horses walked through the door. "Greetings!" Twilight greeted, "I am Princess Twilight Sparkle. What brings you to ponyville?". Morty choked on his cupcake a bit, while Rick rolled his eyes. Rick stood up and said, "Hi, I'm Rick, and this is my grandson, Morty."

-End of Chapter One-


End file.
